A Story about Two Fools in Love
by NutCracker1911
Summary: Hikari loves Takeru, but he doesn't know it. Takeru loves Hikari, but she doesn't know it. This is about their story.
1. Chapter 1: Her

One sentence to say: happy valentine day!

Please forgive me for any grammar mistake, misspelling, or character OOC, seeing that english was not my mother language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did I will make Takari canon in the epilog.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hers

 _Here's the thing_

"Hikari! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Just a minute, Onii-chan!"

Hikari Yagami, 15 year old, right now facing a dilemma

"Hikari!"

"A minute!"

She can't decide where to place the cherry for the finishing touch.

"Center… to classic… but how should I place it? right or left…"

"Hikari!"

"I said just a minute!"

"What's took you so long anywa-" Taichi stood in front of the door, taking everything he see in front of his eyes. From the mess on the room to his sister's disastrous hair and what's that on the table… "chocolate?"

Hikari looked at the newcomer and immediately blushed. "Aah! Baka onii-chan! Why do you come here anyway?"

"Didn't it crossed your mind that I come because you took your sweet time?" Taichi chuckled while looked at the chocolate with wonder in his eyes. "Beside, didn't you already prepared the chocolate for today since last night? Why do you still busy with this one chocolate?" Taichi suddenly stop. "No way. Don't tell me…"

"Taichi!"

"… Honmei chocolate?"

Looking at the blushed in his sister's face, Taichi laughed out loud. "Well, well. Hikari Yagami. You want to tell me that finally you decided to gather some courage to make some honmei chocholate?"

"Onii-chan!"

"After 7 years you spent this day each year with him?"

Looking at his sister who suddenly quiet while trying to hide her tomato face, Taichi sighed. "I'm just teasing you." He then pated his sister's head. "I'm sure he will really appreciate the feeling you poured in this chocolate. I can imagine his stupid face while receiving this chocolate of yours."

"Onii-chan…"

"Besides, we're talking about Takeru here. I've knew him nearly half of my life, so I know I could entrust my dearest sister to him."

Hikari blush harder. "Wh..Who told you that this chocolate is for Takeru-kun anyway?"

"Oh? It's not?"

"Err.. well, it's not like you're wrong…" looking at her laughing brother, Hikari pouted adorably. "Mou…Onii-chan. Stop teasing me!"

"Sorry. Sorry." Taichi takes a deep breath. "I just didn't think that this day would come, you know, the day I see my sister confess to other man." Taichi smirked. "Just don't forget me after you two going out, you hear me?"

Hikari grumbled while blushing. "Baka onii-chan."

"Ahh! Look at the time! We're going to be late if we didn't hurry up." Taichi grabbed the cherry from Hikari's hand who just stunned there looking at her brother put the cherry randomly onto the chocolate cake. "There. It's done, so hurry up and wrap the cake and go. Your hair is a mess by the way, did you know?"

Hikari looked at the chocolate cake in front of her. Actually the cherry looked good at the center of the chocolate. And to think she spend all that time thinking where to put the cherry…

"Hikari!"

The crest of light holder awakened from her reverie. "Ah. Wait, onii-chan."

"What aga-"

And his words were cut off by a cube of chocolate that goes into his mouth.

"That's your chocolate. Happy valentine, onii-chan."

"…Hikari?"

"Hmm?"

"… the one that you just gave to me, just a giri chocolate, huh?" Taichi smirked. "So different compared to your honmei chocolate. Truthfully, I'm a bit jealous."

Hikari blushed. "Wha.. What are you talking about, baka onii-chan. Ugh. I've had enough of your teasing. I'll prepare myself so just wait outside!" Swiftly, the crest of light holder pushed her brother outside of the apartment and locked the door.

"Oo…Oi! Hikari! You dare locking me out of the house?! Oi seriously, Hikari?! I want to go in! I'm sorry for teasing you, alright? It's freezing out here! OI!"

* * *

 _I like you_

"Good morning, Taichi-san. Hikari-chan."

The Yagami siblings looked at their caller. A blonde haired teen in front of them looked exhausted and lacking of energy.

"Oh my, Takeru-kun! Are you okay?" Hikari immediately looked at the blonde with such worry in her eyes. Taichi looked at the two while smirking, with a startled expression that looked completely fake he looked at his watch while say, "Ah! Look at the time! I'm completely late for my morning practice!"

"Actually, Taichi-san, I do wonder why the two of you come at this late of time to school."

Looking at his sister whom glared at him, he smirked. "Not my fault someone busy making honmei chocolate in the morning just for her someone special today…"

"Onii-chan! What are you talking about!"

"So that's that. I should go first, see you guys later, enjoy your time." As he bent slightly he whispered something to his sister. "Good luck, Hikari." He laughed out loud while running seeing his sister blushed heavily.

"Looks like I could go to school together with you today, Hikari-chan. It's been a long time, isn't it, since Taichi-san was chosen as one of the player for the next tournament and had to practice early in the morning every day." Takeru came over to his childhood friend with a big smile on his face. "Hmm? Why is your face red like that, Hikari-chan? Are you sick? Did Taichi-san say anything weird to you?"

Hikari blushed harder. "No… nothing. Hahaha. I'm not sick, don't worry. And you know my brother, always do anything weird." Remembering the state of her best friend early this morning, she immediately changed the subject. "That's right. Takeru-kun. Are you okay? You looked pale, you sure you're not sick?"

"Do I looked that pale?" Takeru chuckled. "It's nothing actually."

"Takeru-kun." Hikari looked at the blue eyes in front of her. "You know you could tell me everything."

"Hikari-chan…"

"Is this about your test? Basketball?"

Takeru smiled. "You worry too much, Hikari-chan. Really, this is nothing."

Hikari pouted. "If it's nothing you wouldn't be pale like that. You didn't sleep well last night, didn't you? Thinking about the problem?"

Takeru ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you actually right. But really, it's nothing. But if you really want to know…"

Hikari gulped.

"Today's valentine day."

"… Come again?"

"Today's valentine day, Hikari-chan! It's a big problem!"

"I… really don't understand."

Takeru closed his eyes while massaging his forehead. "I could imagine it already. Hundreds of girls surrounded me and giving me chocolates, and I have to bring it back home. How many hand do you think I have? And where do you think I should put the chocolate? And you know I don't like sweets. Ugh. Think about the horror, Hikari-chan!"

It's just a second, but Hikari could feel her heart pierced. Right. Every year Takeru always get so many chocolate, he needed somebody to help him bring the chocolate back home. What makes her think her chocolate that special anyway?

Takeru suddenly stop, making her also stop and looked at him with worry. "Eh? What's wrong, Ta-"

"But let's say, if I could get a chocolate from someone special, I guess I would be willing to go through hundreds years full of sweet chocolate searching for that one special chocolate."

Hikari stunned looking at that soft smile coming from her crush, time seemed stop at that moment.

"Let's go, Hikari-chan, or we'll be late."

Hikari awakened from her reverie. "Wait, Takeru-kun."

"Hmm?"

Her hand trembled holding her chocolate, made especially for the person in front of her right now.

Why can't she give this chocolate?

"Hikari-chan?"

"Si.. since a long time I've always -"

"Takeru-kun!"

They both immediately looked at girls running toward them, chocolate in their hand ready to be given to the blonde.

"Oh no! they came earlier than what I've expected!" Takeru looked at his childhood friend. "I guess I should go first, Hikari-chan." With sweats and a little chuckled he added, "wish me luck this year."

Hikari could only looked at the back of her crush, there's only one question hanging in her heart.

Why couldn't she just say those 3 word?

* * *

"I like you."

 _And you like me too_

Hikari gulped, slowly she looked at her best friend's blue eyes.

It started as usual. She saw hundreds of girls in school confess while giving chocolate to her best friend. During recess he running through popular places for confession in school, receiving confession from girls who think today was a good day to confess, seeing today was valentine. What makes her stunned is a fact that each time Takeru come back to class, with sweats from running and smile on his face receiving chocolate, he treated those chocolate like it's a really important things to him. She really admired that side of him, because she knew he didn't like sweets.

"No matter what, even if I don't like sweets, I know how important this chocolate is for them, so I know I had to take good care of it."

That's what he said when she asked about it years ago. That, or maybe fact that he already received a chocolate from someone he liked, making him smiled like that, makes her less confident each year.

Because what's make her think she's better compared to that other girls? What's makes her sure she was more beautiful? More popular? More special?

"Are you sure you want to stay like this, Hikari? Don't you get jealous seeing girls giving chocolate to Takeru-kun? Aren't you afraid that one day Takeru-kun would be going out with one of those girls?"

Miyako's word during one of the recess makes her griped her chocolate harder. Sure, she's jealous. Sure, she's afraid. But compared to that, there's greater fear which make her can't give the chocolate nor confess to her best friend slash crush.

Because her greatest fear is the moment when she really confessed and Takeru reject her.

Because she knew she couldn't handle that rejection. She knew she didn't strong enough to hold back the sadness of an unrequited love. She didn't strong enough accepting the fact that she and Takeru would be awkward toward each other.

She didn't strong enough to knowing that the moment she was rejected, she would regret it and wished everything would be back like how it used to be, when she never confessed.

If that's how it worked, isn't it better that she never confessed in the first place?

And in that moment, maybe because his brother is a crest of courage holder, and she really needed it at that time, his word ringing in her head

Good luck, Hikari

Hikari immediately stood and ran after Takeru who just went to the next place to receive his confession, in her mind prayed so that she didn't come late seeing this next confession.

She didn't know why, but deep in her heart she knew she had to see this confession. How this next girl wore her heart on her sleeve with her chocolate. How this next girl had the courage to went for the confession.

She had to see how Takeru-kun receiving this next confession. How he reacted, how he acted, she had to see everything.

And she had to went through it until the end, this story of her first love. Either it's a happy ending or a sad story, she had to have the courage to went through it. She owed it to Daisuke-kun whom she rejected, to Miyako who supported her, to her Onii-chan who cheered for her.

To Takeru-kun, to herself.

When she arrived to the backyard, she ran into a red-haired girl who left the yard, in the middle of the yard was Takeru-kun who held the chocolate, his face contorted as he was thinking about something, which he always did before finally he left the place. Hikari saw it all while taking some breath, in her mind realizing something.

She's late.

While looking at the sky and leaning against a tree, she's releasing some breath. Maybe this was the best. After all, she knew she didn't have the guts to looked at other girls confessing to her long time best friend.

And to think she had gather the courage to looked at it.

"Hikari-chan?"

Hikari jumped looking at Takeru who peeked through the tree, his face so close making her blushed. After cleared her throat she went out of her hiding place and make some distance. "Ta..Takeru-kun.."

Takeru just looked as if he didn't mind the space, with wide eyes he asked, "why are you in such a place? How long have you been here?"

Hikaru blushed and cleared her throat while trying to search for some lie. "I just happened to be here while on my way to the cafeteria. Then I ran into some girl as she walked out of this place. Really, I didn't hear anything."

"Oh. Ok, well then… that's good to hear." Takeru said while trying to make some eye contact with the brunette who somehow find her shoes more interesting than him.

"Yes. That's how it goes. Is there anything you didn't want me to hear?"

Takeru ran a hand through his hair. "Well, not really. It's just that… you do know what's just happening here, right?"

Hikari forced some smile on her face. "That you just get confessed by a beautiful girl? You really are still popular with girls, don't you, Takeru-kun? Who know how many confessions you got today."

"Ugh. Please don't remind me." Takeru hid his blushes with his palm. While opened his finger a little, his eyes looked straight to the girl in front of him. "Even if it's like that, this is the first time you've been anywhere near where I've got a confession, so of course I don't want you to heard it."

"Eh? wh-"

"You really needed to asked that?"

Hikari could only looked deep at the blue orbs in front of her eyes. She didn't know why, but the tone her best friend just uttered sounded so… sad? Disappointed? They looked at each other until Takeru sighed.

"Isn't it awkward if you saw me getting confessed?"

Her chest felt tight. Right. She's too self-centered to only think about herself and her love story that she failed to see her best friend's feeling. Takeru-kun must also had his own love story. Of course it would be awkward when someone saw how he received some confession. Before she become someone who loved him, she was his best friend, she should be aware of how Takeru-kun thinking, how Takeru-kun feeling, all of it.

Really, she's the worst.

But maybe, could she hope? In her deepest heart, she hoped that the awkwardness Takeru-kun talked about was because he also loves her? and he didn't want his loved one saw how other girls confessing to him? She knew she wasn't the prettiest, the most popular one, but she is his best friend. She had some advantage compared to other girls, even if it seems not fair. Could she hope like that?

At least let her dream that her love was requited.

She must've been daydreaming, because she didn't aware a hand held her hand, and her crush talked to her, "Come on, Hikari-chan. Let's go back to class."

And she didn't even move.

Takeru looked at her like she grew a second head. She knew she should be moving, it's just that, right at that moment there's only one fact come across her mind.

Takeru-kun holding her hand.

Don't get her wrong, it's not like this is the first time her best friend held her hand. It's just that, maybe because the atmosphere screams romance, and the thing she had just thought, making her blushed hard. She could only look at their joined hand with blushes on her face.

Takeru looked at how his best friend act, his eyes also looked at how their hand intertwined. After a while he cleared his throat, his blue eyes looked at the girl in front of him. He then takes some deep breath.

"Hikari-chan."

Hikari raised her head, looking straight at the most beautiful blue eyes she had saw. In front of her stood Takeru-kun with the most serene smile she had saw, time seems stop at that moment.

"I like you."

For a while she felt her heart stop. That smile. That gaze. She didn't know what's on his head right now but Takeru-kun look… peaceful. Like every stressful thing on his mind just disappeared like that. There's something about the smile that pulled her. Because really, for a moment, she felt as if they've come back to being 8 years old, when they were in danger in digital world, she knew she can trust that smile.

The smile that says everything are going to be alright.

She desperately wanted to trust that smile.

And suddenly she remembered what's just happening right now.

Did Takeru-kun really just confessed to her?

But how is it possible? Maybe it was just a dream, when her love was requited. She's nothing, the best she can be was only to being his best friend. Everything is so sudden, so dramatic, is this really happening right now?

"I… I need to go."

After all her chocolate was still in the class.

* * *

 _But I love you_

'I like you' is not enough.

It's not like she's greedy, but she had a reason for it.

If you think about it, maybe that's what it means, for Takeru-kun to like her as his friend. After all, they had been friends for nearly half their life, nearly died on every occasion in such strange world since they're just 8 years old. They're already been good friend, of course they like each other.

But it doesn't mean Takeru-kun loves her like she loves him.

So when Takeru-kun said he likes her, to be honest it's just makes her sad, because it's just a bitter reminder that Takeru-kun only looked at her as just his best friend.

Only until that line.

Is there any chance for her to be seen as more then friend? Is there a chance for Takeru-kun to looked at her as a woman rather than an 8 years old little girl stranded in a strange world with him?

It's just so… frustrating!

"Hikari-chan? Are you crying?"

"Eh" Hikari touch her cheek. It felt wet. "Tears?"

No way, she thought, this is the worst timing ever for crying. Right now she should be plastering a fake smile hearing his story about being confessed by nearly half population of school like they used to be doing when going home together. Right now she should be teasing him for being popular with girls.

"Hikari-chan." Takeru held her face, forcing her to looked at his eyes. "You are the one who said that I could be telling you all my problem whenever and wherever we are. You do know that the same thing can be said to you, right?" Takeru make that soft smile of his. "No matter what, we're friends. You know that I will always be there for you."

Yes. Hikari know about it. She knew she could tell him everything. But how could she tell him when the problem involved him of all people?

No matter how desperate she is, she knew she didn't want Takeru-kun to love her because of pity. She wanted Takeru-kun to love her because he really loves her.

Really, she didn't want to felt like this again, this unrequited feeling. Maybe this is the time she put the end of all of this, this story of her precious first love. Maybe it will have happy ending, maybe it will be a sad story, who knows. One thing for sure is that she knew she put the best to this story of hers, and she knew it is enough.

After wipe the tears on her eyes, Hikari smiled while taking out her chocolate.

"Happy valentine day, Takeru-kun."

And the moment she looked at his smile, that soft smile with a hint of sadness, she knew the answer already.

So when the next day she heard Takeru-kun going out with Ayano-san from next class, she knew it was really over, this story of her first love. She could put a fake smile on her face and congratulate the new couple, even if it's hurt. She had time to cry latter in home anyway.

And she didn't surprised at it.

Didn't surprised at all

 _And you don't love me back_


	2. Chapter 2: His

Chapter 2: His

"I like you."

 _And you don't love me back_

Takeru sighed, his body fall back on his nice bed after he tossed his bag in the corner of the room. He didn't usually being that lazy, but to be honest he didn't have the energy to even do something as simple as that.

How could you not be lazy if you just been rejected by the girl you loved for your nearly entire life?

He already done everything, from purposely talking about girls to make her jealous, to confess directly at her without a hole for any misunderstanding.

And what he got is a sight of Hikari-chan running away after hearing his confession.

Takeru closed his eyes while sighing. No matter how many times he tried to distract his mind, that sight kept playing on his head, haunting him as if reminded him of a thing he didn't want to admit, praying every day for it to not becoming reality.

The fact that Hikari didn't love him back.

He wanted to cry if he could, but somehow the tears won't come out. He knew. He knew from the beginning that this love is unrequited, you could see from how Hikari-chan praised him for being popular with girls instead of being jealous, or when she's fine with hearing some girls confess to him instead of feeling awkward. But somehow he grasped that tiny spark of hope, even if it's small, hope that maybe there's chance that his love was requited. Looking at today's event, maybe, from the beginning, the thing he grasped were just false hope.

He couldn't cry because he knew that this would be happened. He knew that subconsciously he visualized that scenario on his head. The moment he confessed is the moment this story of his first love ended. And to think he called himself the holder of the crest of hope.

But the curious thing is, he knew that he should've felt regret for confessing, but he's not. He knew that he should've felt sadness for the ending of his first love, even if he promised to never forget it until the day he died, but the truth is he's glad he confessed.

Because that mean he could move forward.

He didn't regret it, he thought, he didn't regret confessing his feeling to his best friend.

And the tears finally come out.

* * *

"Happy valentine day, Takeru-kun."

 _But I love you_

He wanted to scream at that moment. There's so many things he wanted to say to this dense girl in front of him. Why are you running away? Why didn't you give me your answer?

Doesn't she see that he lo-

Every thought was gone the moment he saw her smile. So soft, so peaceful, it's as if all her problem were gone out from her mind. When he looked at a smile like that, it's obvious that every thought and word he wanted to say were gone just like that.

Hikari-chan was not fair, he thought, because with a smile like that, who is he to be able to denied every wishes she wanted?

The wish to finished everything, finished every chance for them to be in romantic relationship.

It's obvious when you looked at it, really. Hikari-chan clearly just saw him as her best friend. He knew he should've just accept it already. No matter how he fought, from giving some small clues to really confessed, he should know that there's no way to change how she see him.

Maybe it's really times for he to learn to not be egoist and started to think about other person's feeling. After all, if he indeed loves Hikari-chan, even if he was to be rejected, if the person he love were happy then he will learn to be happy for her, even if her happiness was not with him.

That small dream when he makes her the happiest woman alive was gone just like that.

It's really not fair.

That's why he forced a smile on his face while trying to hide the sadness from his eyes. After all, he didn't want the brunette to carry the burden of her answers. He could only hope that with this smile, Hikari-chan could be more relaxed and didn't think more about his feeling. He could only hope that with this smile, Hikari-chan could now try to chase the one she love peacefully, whoever the lucky bastard who got her honmei chocolate is.

The way home was never felt this awkward. But somehow, the way home was also never felt this peaceful.

* * *

 _And you like me too_

When he looked at how they've interacted for nearly half his life, he could safely say that yes, Hikari also like him.

But only just that. Hikari likes him, not loves him.

Sighing, Takeru looked at the corner of the room where the chocolates that he got today lie. He knew that nearly all of them were honmei chocolate, filled with all the girls' felt of him. As usual he can't look at them too long, because no matter what, he knew he can't answer those feeling. How could he rudely look at others' feeling when he knew he couldn't reciprocate it.

Among the pile of chocolates was Hikari-chan's, but really, he doesn't want to think about it. Seeing that the chocolate was giri, like every year, makes him didn't want to looked at it for the moment. Because no matter how hard he tries, her smile that evening were still played on his head, smile that says it's the end, this love stories of his. Smile that was just a bitter reminder of his unrequited love.

It's not fair for the other girls, he knew, even violating his own principle to just discard those girls' feeling for him, but he knew that if he looked at those chocolate for any longer he would go mad. It would just make him felt the sadness, anger, and then guilt for having that kind of feeling for his best friend.

(doesn't mean he regret having that kind of feeling anyway).

Because again, among the pile of chocolates was Hikari-chan's, and seeing it means that he's seeing Hikari-chan's giri chocolate.

He really is the worst man in the whole world. Many girls wearing their heart on their sleeves with these chocolates, but he could only look at that one chocolate.

He's fed up with chocolates already.

* * *

 _I like you_

Just those 3 words, he thought, if only she said those 3 fucking words, could he possibly hope again?

Because hoping too much will make you hurt when it doesn't become reality. He knew it the best, being the holder of crest of hope, and that's why he tried to not put too much hope. It sounded ironic, he won't deny that, but that's the only thing he knew to protect his own heart.

He cried for a while. For his unrequited love. For his first love to end. For his hope to vanished completely.

For the fact that he could move forward now.

And he cried, because he didn't want to move forward. He wanted to kept holding this precious memory of his, even if it's a sad story. He wanted to kept replay each moment, each second, in his head so badly.

And he cried, because no matter what he knew he had to move forward. He knew he can't be like this forever, dwelling in the past. He had to move forward, because he knew he still has his future ahead of him. Life kept going, and it didn't stop just because your love was not reciprocated by a girl, even if the said girl is the most amazing girl he ever met in his entire life.

After a while he cried, the blonde wiped his tears and looked at his phone. Even without looking at the time in his phone he knew it was late to called someone.

But he knew he had to do it, if he indeed wanted to move forward.

For a while he looked at Hikari's name on his contact. Maybe he should call her, telling her that he was sorry to confessed knowing that she didn't looked at him like that. He was sorry to make their friendship awkward. He was sorry for loving her. But he didn't have that kind of courage. He was just a coward with being her best friend as a cover. When the situation called, he couldn't act as her best friend, making his own feeling as an alibi. Some best friend he is.

He immediately skip past Hikari's name. He remembered one of the girls who confessed to him that noon. She was one of the girls who made him impressed, and he knew it was not an easy feat. Not because she was beautiful, not because she was smart, even if she was indeed both. No, he was impressed because of how she confessed. Even though she took her time calling him to the yard to confess, the first thing she said to him is that she knew his feeling for Hikari. She knew about it, and he knew it must be hurt, but she could still say that she would be waiting for him with such a calm tone. That kind of thing… was quite rare he got from girls, when someone appreciate his feeling but still could accept it and said that she's willing to wait for him. Her physique which was really different from Hikari-chan was only a plus for him.

He knew she could help him moving forward.

"Ayano-san. Sorry for calling you at this late of night, but I want to talk to you right now." Takeru took a deep breath. "It's about your confession this noon at the yard."

 _Here's the thing_


End file.
